Things They Can't See
by char-tomio
Summary: "Mukuro has a pair of beautiful, mismatched eyes and Hibari has a set of sharp, squinted deep gray eyes while I have these ordinary brown eyes. But I can see things that they can never ever see." TYL Yamamoto Takeshi's POV on his one-sided feelings for Chrome Dokuro.


**Things That They Can't See**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I just have this stupid hobby of messing with them.**

**TYL Yamamoto X TYL Chrome**

Mukuro has a pair of beautiful, mismatched eyes.

Hibari has a sharp, squinted pair of deep gray eyes.

I have these ordinary pair of brown eyes.

But I can see things that they can't see.

Like how Chrome Dokuro's eyes lights up when she smiles.

How Chrome Dokuro exerts effort just to know if they're alright.

That makes me feel bad for her.

Her first love was Mukuro Rokudo, the illusionist who made her believe in one big lie.

I'm not trying to say something wrong, Chrome owes a lot from Mukuro. But Mukuro didn't really have to abandon Chrome and tell her all those horrible things just to make her go away.

It took her a pretty long time to recover. I still remember how hard she cried back then. Everyone did their best to comfort her. Even me. Though maybe I was the one who spent the most time with her, to the point of neglecting work because of her.

But nothing happened. She still likes him. And I feel sorry.

Mukuro will never see Chrome's undying admiration for him.

When Chrome recovered from Mukuro, she had a crush on Hibari Kyoya.

I pretty much understand from a girl's point of view. Hibari has these good looks and he protected Chrome a number of times. Plus, they both get paired in missions a lot.

But until now, Chrome has these unrequited feelings for him.

Well, Hibari isn't the type of person who'll pay attention to those things so, I guess she'll have a pretty hard time.

"Yamamoto-san." she called out.

I smiled as I see her approaching me. Almost ten years had passed ever since we joined the Vongola. Chrome Dokuro is now all grown up and beautiful.

Even if no one notices, I do. I always admire her beauty everyday. Something that Hibari and Mukuro can never do.

"Yamamoto-san, have you recieved the details for our mission?" she asked.

I nodded. I do my best to finish work even if it's not really evident.

"Will Hibari-san come with us, too?" she asked.

"Depends on him." I said, stretching my arms and putting on a smile, to cover my bitterness. Chrome and I had become close friends and so I had to put up with Chrome's feelings about Hibari.

"Yamamoto-san, can you please tell him to come with us?"

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Uh, well, the mission's hard, so we'll need some extra hands.."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll do my best to convince that guy. And I know your true intentions, too."

Chrome slightly blushed. I ruffled her hair and made my way to do something I loathe. My opinions and feelings are set aside. As long as Chrome is happy, I'm happy too.

...

"Hibari!" I cheerfully called.

Hibari glared at me. I just love annoying this guy.

"What business do you have with me.." he growled.

"Nah, I was hoping that you'd come with us to a mission. It's pretty hard and we'll need someone like you."

"When?"

"Later. We leave at midnight."

"Who's coming with us..?"

"Me and Chrome. No worries there, I'll try not to annoy you much."

"I'm not interested."

"Huh?" I blurted out, "W-why not?" I assumed Hibari wasn't the kind of person to turn down a mission.

"I'm not fond of clingy people."

"Uh, are you referring to me or Chrome..?"

"The Mist Guardian asked you to convince me, didn't she?"

I stood in silence. Gosh, you sure can't keep secrets away from this guy.

"Well, I can't lie about that."

"In that case, get out of here before I bite you to death."

"I don't get it, you don't wanna come 'cause Chrome's coming with us? And what do you mean 'clingy'?"

"I have no intention of answering your questions."

"Hibari, you're acting crazy, this is a mission."

"You and the Mist Guardian are able to handle that on your own. Besides, you can bring the Storm or Sun Guardian."

"Look, Hibari, Gokudera is the Tenth's right hand man, so he can't do missions unless it's really urgent. And Sasagawa-senpai's on a mission in China."

"I had enough." he said, standing up.

"We need some extra hands, okay?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Hibari!"

"I am not interested and that is final."

Hibari shut the door and I was left alone. I proceeded to return to Chrome.

...

"Yamamoto-san, how was it?" she asked.

"Uh, about that.." I replied.

She flashed a questioning look at me. I couldn't resist that face.

"Hibari.. Hibari can't come 'cause he has a mission in Antarctica." I lied.

"Antarctica? Why would the boss send him there?"

"A-antarctica? Did I say Antarctica? I mean America! I'm sorry."

Lying has always been my weakness. Especially to her.

"That's okay." she said, "Yamamoto-san, we better pack our bags."

"Okay."

I stared at her while she left.

"Ah, Chrome!" I called out.

"Yes?" she asked, facing at me.

"Uh, Sweden's pretty cold at this time of the year so bring a thick coat and snowshoes, okay?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."

She walked away and soon she was out of my sight. I kept thinking if she was disappointed because of Hibari. I sighed and went to my apartment.

...

The mission in Sweden turned out to be easy. In the end, we had some free time. Though the weather was freezing, we decided to stay outside.

Chrome admired the view. She was enamored with the snow while I, in turn, was enjoying gazing at her. Whenever she'd look at me, I'd avert my gaze to something else.

My eye was caught by icicles hanging on roofs. I stared at them for some time until I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

It was a snowball and the culprit was behind me, attempting to strike again. She aimed at me again and I managed to evade the attack. Who knew that Chrome also had a playful side.

We continued the snowball fight until Chrome was worn out. She exerted herself a little too much.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I asked.

"And yet, too much fun is exhausting." she replied.

I can see that she was really tired so I carried her on my back. She didn't resist but she told me that she didn't want to go home. That was okay, neither did I. We walked along the frozen streets and looked in silence. Chrome wasn't as light as I expected, but I enjoyed it. After all, maybe this will be the last time I'd be able to do this.

"Yamamoto-san, Hibari didn't really have a mission in America, didn't he?" she asked.

I was surprised by the sudden question but I couldn't lie to her.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, actually.. I know. I knew that this would happen."

"Really?"

"Hibari was never interested in me in the first place. He told me that I was too clingy."

"He did?" I asked, surprised. "In personal?"

"Yes. And he told me that I was a distraction."

"He told you that?!"

I was pretty provoked by that. Sometimes, Hibari gets more thick-headed than me.

"Yes. Maybe my actions were too much."

"No, it's not."

"And maybe he knows my secret feelings. Am I really too obvious?"

"Well, no."

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yamamoto-san, I bet that you're fed up with me always talking about Hibari."

"Sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, nothing serious. I guess I'm jealous."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She said nothing and we continued walking. After a while, I saw that she was asleep.

The next day, we went back to Italy. We never had a conversation for almost a week, though I did learn that she gave up on Hibari.

Neither Mukuro nor Hibari can see how precious Chrome Dokuro is.

And worse, Chrome Dokuro..

She might never see my sincere feelings towards her.

She might, but may choose not to recognize it.

I guess I have to keep them all to myself.


End file.
